1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to outdoor outer wears, especially for wader and diving products, and more particularly to a seam structure for constructing water sport wear products such as waders and outdoor wears, which can more strongly and firmly connect two thinner rubber sheets edge by edge together in waterproof manner.
2. Description of Related Arts
Various kinds of waterproof and/or heat insulation sportswear are provided in the market for outdoor sports such as hunting, fishing, diving, and etc. In order to ensure waterproof and heat insulation features, sportswear products such as waders, diving suits and wetsuits may be constructed with rubber sheet materials.
Normally, two side surfaces of the rubber sheet are respectively coated with fabric, for example the nylon jersey knit, or cotton. Like the production of clothing, a large rubber sheet is cut to pieces, which are connected edge to edge to form the wader, diving suit or wetsuit, as shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 2, a conventional seam structure 10 for connecting two rubber sheets 11, 12 together edge-to-edge is illustrated, wherein the conventional seam structure 10 is constructed by the following steps:
1. Attach the two edges portions 111, 121 of the two rubber sheets 11, 12 overlappedly together to form a connection portion of the two rubber sheets 11, 12.
2. Heat the edge portions 111, 121 of the two rubber sheets 11, 12 together sing a vulcanized process until the two edge portions 111, 121 are integated together.
3. Rubber tapes 14 can be glued to cover the connection portion of the rubber sheets 11, 12 on either one side or both sides if waterproof feature is required.
In view of the above disclosed conventional seam structure, it can provide a strong seam structure that firmly connects two rubber sheets 11, 12 together because the connection surfaces which are the edge portions of the two rubber sheets 11, 12 are respectively enlarged.
However, the major drawback of the conventional seam structure is that the connection portion of the two rubber sheets 11, 12 will increase of its thickness because the edge portions 111, 121 of the two rubber sheets 11, 12 are overlapped together, which doubles the thickness thereof. It is unreasonable to increase the thickness of the connection portion of the two rubber sheets 11, 12, which may destroy the aesthetic appearance of the sportswear.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a seam structure for connecting two rubber sheets in edge-to edge manner, wherein the connection surfaces (i.e. the adhering area) between the edge joints of two rubber sheets are respectively enlarged without increasing the thickness of the rubber sheets.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a seam structure for connecting two rubber sheets in edge-to edge manner, wherein simply by surlfurizing the enlarged connection surfaces of the edge joints of the rubber sheets, the enlarged connection areas can provide a strong seam structure that firmly connects the two rubber sheets together, even without the need for stitching or rubber tapes, while still providing waterproof and insulation features for sportswear constructed from the rubber sheets.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a seam structure for two rubber sheets having enlarged edge joints for integrating the two rubber sheets together through a vulcanized process, that allows two rubber sheets to be connected with sufficient strength to overcome horizontal separating forces.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a seam structure for connecting a first rubber sheet and a second rubber sheet to form an integrated rubber sheet with even thickness, wherein the seam structure comprises:
a base edge joint provided at an end edge of the first rubber sheet, the base edge joint having a root portion and an end portion defining a base connection surface extended sidewardly from the root portion to the end portion; and
a covering edge joint provided at an end edge of the second rubber sheet, the covering edge joint having a root portion and an end portion defining a covering connecting surface extended sidewardly from the root portion to the end portion thereof, wherein the covering connecting surface is adapted to be sealingly adhered on the base connection surface so as to overlappingly connect the covering edge joint with the base edge joint.